A chance worth taking
by LozzieLiz
Summary: if Phoebe had a choice to have her son and the man she loves by her side... would she take it?
1. chapter 1

A Chance worth taking- Chapter one  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own charmed. and if I did. do you think I would be sitting here writing fiction??!!! Don't you think I would be doing something to get Cole back on the show??!! No. im just borrowing the charmed characters for my own (and hopefully your) entertainment.  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!!! (Or story. or whatever.just. ok im shutting up now)  
"Piper, im really worried about Phoebe." Exclaimed Paige, as the big oak door to the Manor slammed closed.  
  
"What about Phoebe? What's wrong?? Has She said anything??" Piper asked all to quickly as she entered with little Wyatt in arms.  
  
"No, but that's it. she's not saying anything. I mean. Cole's gone. shouldn't she be grieving. or maybe not grieving but shouldn't it have some sort of impact on her?" Paige said as she slung her bag down on the sofa and gave Wyatt a little tickle. He smiled his little toothless mouth and gave a squeal.  
  
"I mean.. he was the love of her life for what??. two years?? That's longer than any of my relationships." *(A/N" Hee-hee)* Paige continued as she reached for an apple from the fruit bowl only to have it slapped away by Piper.  
  
"Don't spoil your dinner." then she continued: "Well maybe Phoebe has grieved in her own way. Or maybe she's telling the truth and she really was over him." *(A/N:Doubtful. very doubtful)*  
  
"how could she not care?? She loved him, she said so herself. Its not like you can love a guy then he changes a little.." Piper cut her off:  
  
"A LITTLE??? Paige, the guy tried to kill us, then he revealed that he was the source of all evil and THEN he impregnated her with his evil demon seed."  
  
"Like I was saying, you cant just love someone more than life then after all that they went through and still stood together and say ' Well he's gone now... Oh well. better luck next time!' it doesn't work like that Piper and you of all people should know that!"  
  
"Why are you all of a sudden defending the guy? I thought you hated him?"  
  
"Well. I didn't hate him. I just scenced something wrong with him. then when the source had been vanquished and Cole came back he felt. well he felt. I don't know. kinda pure. that's why I went to him when Phoebe erupted in scales. I knew that it was Phoebe's love for him that was pushing her away. I half expected them to walk in from the beach hand in hand. Once again in love as they had always been." Piper contemplated Paige's words. She too had wished them to remain together once again, but no such luck. And Piper wasn't one to push (A/N: HA!!!) So if Phoebe wanted her divorce. who was she to stop her.  
  
"Paige, im worried too. But we can't do anything about it. I mean we can't force it out of her."  
  
"I know." Said Paige, nonchalantly  
  
"But what we can do is be there to listen when she IS ready to talk."  
Ok I know im going a little over the top about how Paige all of a sudden believes in Cole. but hey.. this is fiction! I can dream! LOL!=) R&R PLZ  
  
@('o')@- KOALA!!! (Sorry, I just thought that this is soooo kute)  
  
-Lozzieliz 


	2. Chapter 2

A chance Worth taking-Pt 2  
  
Summary- what if Phoebe had a chance to make everything right again? Would she take it???  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own charmed. and if I did. do you think I would be sitting here writing fiction??!!! Don't you think I would be doing something to get Cole back on the show??!!  
  
ENJOY!!!  
Two figures walked up the stairs to the Halliwell manor.  
  
"I had a great time tonight, Jake." Spoke a voice which is revealed to be Phoebe.  
  
""I really enjoyed the company." Spoke another voice. Deep but not real deep. Jake was good looking, but not dashingly handsome. Phoebe found herself, all night, comparing him to Cole. When he held her hand it was small and clammy. It didn't make her feel warm and safe like Coles did. And when he smiled he didn't have the same warm glow or sparkle that Cole. 'Damn!' Phoebe thought to herself 'Coles gone, and Jake is here now. Cole and her had their chance and they blew it! Now is her chance to have love with another guy.  
  
"Umm. so does that mean ill see you Saturday?" asked Jake timidly.  
  
"uh.. Actually ill have to take a raincheck on that one."  
  
*Damn it Phoebe what are you doing backing away from a perfectly good human guy??*  
  
"I have some stuff to do on Saturday so ill call you."  
  
*Arrrgh! Phoebe, don't say that!!! That's the classic drop line! Quick! Make it up to him say something!*  
  
Phoebe leaned in and swiftly planted her lips onto his. As the kiss deepened and their lips parted more , Phoebe found his kiss hesitant and a little too hard. not soft and warm like Coles.  
  
*AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! NOT COLE AGAIN!!!!*  
  
But Phoebe quickly gave in to her thoughts and imagined Cole's arms wrapping around her small frame. It sent a shiver up her spine, like it always did when she kissed Cole. But this wasn't Cole. Phoebe finally snapped out of it and almost got a fright when she didn't see coles soft blue eyes looking back at her. Then she remembered, it wasn't Cole. Cole was gone.  
  
Phoebe pulled away quickly from Jake and averted her eyes downward.  
  
"Im sorry.. did-did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No, not at all. I just- just remembered something. I have to do, that's all."  
  
"O.K. well I Should go anyway."  
  
"Bye! And thanks again."  
O.k. I Know I made a lot of references to Cole in this Chapter but I promise it will make scence in the end. R&R PLZ!!!  
  
Lozzieliz 


	3. Chapter 3

A chance worth taking-pt 3  
  
Summary- what if Phoebe had a chance to make everything right again? Would she take it???  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own charmed. and if I did. do you think I would be sitting here writing fiction??!!! Don't you think I would be doing something to get Cole back on the show??!!  
  
ENJOY!!!  
The Manor door slammed shut with a thud. Phoebe leaned back on it, closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Phoebe? Is that you?" Piper asked, entering with a wide aways Wyatt in her arms.  
  
"Ummm. yeah." Phoebe answered quickly.  
  
"Bad date?"  
  
"No- its not that. its just- just."  
  
"what?"  
  
"never mind.. im-im just a little beat. Im gonna go up to get some sleep."  
  
"Do you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"NO! there is nothing to talk about so just back off!" Phoebe practically yelled. Piper just stood looking offended.  
  
"Piper. im sorry im just- just not ready to talk about it. Goodnight." Phoebe exited the room and walked up the stairs.  
  
Piper sighed as leo walked up behind her and put his arms around her and his son.  
  
"Why wont she talk to us? I mean were her family. We care about her. why wont she confide in us?"  
  
"Maybe shes just not ready to face her heart. Ever since Cole died shes been distant. I feel her heart slowly breaking in two and the only one who can mend it is him."  
  
"Only hes not here. So now what are we supposed to do?"  
  
"Theres not much we can do."  
  
"so were just supposed to wait till her heart is broken beyond the point of no return??"  
  
"Or we can look in the Book of Shadows to see if there is a way to bring Cole back into Phoebes life."  
  
"Leo? Are you saying that we use magic for personal gain?"  
  
"Ohhh. Personal gain. Im in!" exclaimed Paige who had just walked in from the sunroom. " so whats this about?"  
  
"Its not personal gain. well it maybe but you wont get punnnished for it because the elders are allowing it."  
  
"How do they know about it??" Paige asked.  
  
"they can scence Phoebes heart breaking too."  
  
"phoebes heart is breaking??"  
  
"Quite literally."  
  
"What happens if we cant fix it?" Piper trembled at the thought of the answer.  
  
"If Phoebes heart isn't mended before it breaks completely then she will most likely loose it."  
  
"you mean like go crazy?" Paige asked.  
  
"No, I mean she will have no heart. The Phoebe we know will no longer exist. She will be an empty shell.  
  
"How much time do we have?"  
  
"Not much at all"  
So how was it? Good? Bad? Please R&R! hey. did you guys realise that Phoebe spells her name 'Pheobe' not 'Phoebe' weird huh? Well I think it is. Anyway don't forget to R&R. 


	4. Chapter 4

A chance worth taking pt 4  
  
Summary- what if Phoebe had a chance to make everything right again? Would she take it???  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own charmed. and if I did. do you think I would be sitting here writing fiction??!!! Don't you think I would be doing something to get Cole back on the show??!!  
  
ENJOY!!!  
  
The story so far. leo has had word from the elders that Phoebes heart is quite literally breaking into pieces and the only way to prevent this from happening, the charmed ones must find a way to bring Cole back.  
  
Phoebe sighed as she looked down at the picture of her and Cole. The one where he had his arm around her and they were both laughing uncontrollably. It was obvious that this picture was taken a long time ago. Well at least it felt like it. Only a year had gone by. less than that actually. She had yearned for him every moment of it. She ached for him to be near her, for his eyes, his smile, his kiss.  
  
Phoebe was awoken from her little dream world by a knock on the door.  
  
"Ummmm. Who is it?"  
  
"Pheebs? Its me, Piper." Answered a voice. It was then that Phoebe realised that her face was flooded with tears and she was still looking at the picture of Cole.  
  
"Hey piper. im kinda busy at the moment. can it wait???"  
  
"No it can't Phoebe." Answered Piper.  
  
Phoebe could tell when Piper was annoyed. She had this irritated tone to her voice that just screamed 'PMS queen! Don't mess with me!' but Phoebe wasn't gonna let it get the best of her this time.  
  
"Piper. I have all this work to do and."  
  
"Phoebe, if you don't open this door in three seconds its gonna be blown to a million tiny little pieces before you can say 'Make way im comin' through"  
  
There was only so much Phoebe could do to stand up to her big sister. She wiped her eyes and quickly shoved the photo into a drawer.  
  
"o.k. You can come in now." Phoebe yelled  
  
"Its about time!" yelled Piper when she got into the room.  
  
"Phoebe," Piper said sternly. "It could have been a major emergency and we wouldn't have been able to get in. honestly Phoebe, I thought you had more scence than that!" Phoebe just took her sisters criticism and just stared at the floor. Piper however kept rambling on oblivious to the tears running down Phoebes face.  
  
"You shouldn't lock your bedroom door. We may have. " Piper froze when she saw her sister. Phoebe's shoulders were shaking and the tears kept rolling down her face.  
  
"Phoebe? Honey, why are you crying?" Piper asked. When Phoebe didn't answer Piper went ahead and asked the question that she knew the answer to but Phoebe had to hear it. She had to hear herself say that she was in pain from the loss of the one she loved.  
  
"Is it Cole?"  
  
Phoebe looked up suddenly and wiped her tears away.  
  
"No." Piper cocked her eyebrow at her sister's squeamish answer.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"What do you mean 'am I sure?' of course im sure!"  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Nothing." "It didn't look like nothing"  
  
"Well, sometimes a girl needs a good cry, you know that!"  
  
"Yes I do, but I also know that to cry you need something to cry about."  
  
"What? Like my life isn't enough of a crying matter? FINE! You wanna know the truth?" Phoebe practically yelled.  
  
"Im tired of pretending, of putting on a brave face." Phoebe rose from where she sat. Her voice also rose.  
  
"And I am sick of going on with my life and not having a Clue as to where im gonna end up next. How can I give people advice on how to live their lives when I can't even live mine the way I want to?" Phoebe just let the tears run down her face as she buried her head in her hands. Her shoulders shook, as she wept harder. Piper walked over and consoled her baby sister.  
  
"Shhh, Shhh. its o.k. I know."  
  
"Do you? Do you really? How could you? You have everything that I lost! How could you know what its like to loose everything? Everything you've ever known and cared about? Do you know how hard it is to see my sisters happy and in love, knowing that I may not ever have that again."  
  
"But you can have that."  
  
"No I cant. not when the man I love is dead" Piper knew that it wasn't easy for Phoebe to admit that, that's why she was taken aback by her sudden ease in it.  
  
"Im sorry piper. I just- I just get so angry at myself."  
  
"Honey, it wasn't your fault."  
  
"Yes it was. If I hadn't been so damn stubborn and trusted Paige's intuition, if I had let the witch inside of me take over. I would have been able to see that the source was slowly taking over Cole"  
  
"He fooled us all, Phoebe"  
  
"But I could see it! I just wouldn't let myself believe it. If only I had we could have come up with a spell that would just kill the source instead of Cole too. Then maybe. maybe he would be here today and so would." Phoebe Choked on her own words then realised that she had to say it "So would our baby." Phoebe had let the tears roll down her face, all throughout her speech, but now she sobbed hard. harder than she had ever before. Then all of a sudden, Piper was struck with an idea.  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"What's it?" asked Phoebe  
  
"I know a way to get Cole back to you."  
  
"But Piper."  
  
"No time for buts. we gotta get up to the attic."  
So. that's the next Chapter. R&R! PLZ! 


	5. Chapter 5

A chance worth takingpt5  
Summary- what if Phoebe had a chance to make everything right again? Would she take it???  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own charmed. and if I did. do you think I would be sitting here writing fiction??!!! Don't you think I would be doing something to get Cole back on the show??!!  
  
ENJOY!!!  
In the attic, Paige and Leo were flipping through the BOS when Piper came Dragging Phoebe behind.  
  
"Ive got it!!!" Shouted Piper.  
  
"Good, cause we got nothin'" answered Paige.  
  
"Nothing on what??" asked Phoebe Curious towards her sisters antics.  
  
Paige and Piper looked at each other and then at Leo.  
  
"Fine! Ill explain." Said leo in a huff.  
  
"The Elders are worried about you." Leo continued.  
  
"About me? Why?"  
  
"Because your heart is. literally breaking."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ever since you lost. your Baby." Leo squirmed when he mentioned the baby. he knew it was a touchy subject. "Your heart has slowly but definitely began to crumble and soon it will be nothing but a shattered memory. So were going to bring Cole back and hopefully mend it.  
  
"You guys. that's really sweet. but isn't that Personal gain?"  
  
"Not when the elders suggested it." Exclaimed Piper, who had begun to scribble something down on a tiny bit of Paper. She folded it over and pressed it into Phoebes palm.  
  
"Here take this."  
  
"Piper." Phoebe began, her voice hardly above a whisper.  
  
"Not another word from you missy. now when you get there you'll." Phoebe cut her off.  
  
"Get where?"  
  
"Yeah, Piper. care to let us in on your little scheme.?" Paige asked in Mock annoyance as she raised her hands to her hips.  
  
"Were gonna turn back time. Phoebe will be the only one who remembers this part of her past. well future. or whatever."  
  
"And me too." Spoke up Leo.  
  
"And Leo. So are you ready?"  
  
"I don't know." Phoebe trailed off.  
  
"Phoebe, Baby, listen to me. All my life I have looked after you, and ive always wanted you to be happy. And Cole was the only guy that made you happy. And I cant stand to see you moping about the manor like this. Now are you ready?"  
  
"Im not sure."  
  
"Then do you love him?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"and do you want him back?" Phoebe Pondered on what answer to give her sister but then gave her sister a big smile  
  
"More than anything."  
  
"Then lets do it. Paige say this spell with me."  
  
"But Piper wait. whats this for?" said Phoebe refering to the piece of paper that Piper had given her.  
  
"Don't worry. Youll know what to do with it." And with that Piper and Paige began to recite the spell:  
  
'Hear now the words of the witches the secrets we hid in the night the oldest of gods are invoked here the great work of magic is sought in this night and in this hour we call apon the ancient power to prevent our sister from going in sane take her back to her greatest pain.'  
And then all of a sudden Phoebes mind went blank. Her body went limp and little blue-green orbs sprang from her body and soared through time.  
SOOOOOO.. What'd Ya think? Hit the little review button and let me know. oh and I don't own the spell either I just kinda re-worded it! C'ya! 


	6. Chapter 6

A chance worth taking pt 6  
Phoebe awoke in the Bitch black of night. Her body tingled as her eyes adjusted to the dark. Phoebe was in the bathroom of the penthouse. The spell had indeed taken her back to the time of her greatest pain. the night the sisters vanquished Cole. (for the first time) Phoebe heard her sisters calls.  
  
"Phoebe? You heard what he said. hes gonna kill us!"  
  
"Piper." Phoebe whispered and remembered the piece of paper that her future sister had given her. Phoebe rushed out of the bathroom she knew what she had to do.  
  
As piper blew up cole, black orbs sprayed everywhere.  
  
"Phoebe, you have to help us!" said Paige as Cole re-constituted himself.  
  
"I know, say this spell with me" Phoebe uncrumpled the little piece of paper in her hand.  
  
"Pheebs? Where did you get that? Its in my handwriting!"  
  
"Ill explain later, just say it!"  
  
'Penelope, Prudence, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace Halliwell witches stand strong beside us Vanquish this evil from time and from space The good you took and turned your way You will go and he will stay!'  
  
And with that said Cole gave a scream of pain and A huge puff of red smoke broke away from his body and erupted in to flames.  
  
When the flames subsided, the girls peered into the rising smoke and saw. none other than Cole himself, UN conscious on the floor. Without a second thought Phoebe rushed to his side. She ran her fingers gently down his face and his eyelids fluttered open. He whispered in semi-consciousness:  
  
"Phoebe."  
  
"Im here baby."  
  
"You freed me."  
  
Phoebe simply smiled but the little happy reunion was inturupted by a simmalar, yet smaller, puff of red smoke that exited Phoebes abdomen and burst into flames just as the source did.  
  
"What was that?" Cole asked, worried that Phoebe was hurting as much as he was.  
  
"The babys free too." Phoebe smiled through tears of joy and Cole gathered up all his strength and Pulled Phoebe to him and crushed her lips with his own, while Paige, Piper and Leo all looked on with smiles.  
  
~The end~  
YAY! Finished my first story. im writing a sequel to this one but I haven't typed it up so keep a lookout for it! Thankyou all the people who read the story and took the time to review! 


End file.
